A Feud Of Love
by SpazzChicken
Summary: Two loves that were not meant for this strict society. One love would fall into a bitter war. The other had the potential to end the war. Be it peacefully or in a blood bath.
1. When The Tale Was Young

Hi de doody reader peoples. I fixed some stuff but didn't add anything to the chapter. Have fun now, ya hear?

* * *

The crescent moon rose into the sky revealing a broad line of dark figures. A beam of moonlight occasionally shining upon a drawn sword. The soldiers waited restlessly for their opponents to show themselves. At the head of the party was a small imp in crimson armor. He waited motionless for the sign that would indicate when to attack. A single note rose towards the black night. The soldiers tensed, waiting for their general to make a move. "Now." The soldiers started to run forward steadily, raising their swords along the way. A faint glow of pink and the snap of a string was the only evidence that there was an opposing force. And it was indeed strong for without revealing themselves they had already slain sixteen men. Men too slow and blind to defend themselves. Jaken hissed in displeasure as his men were quickly slaughtered. He watched as two more fell, one an arrow through his eye. The general walked over avoiding the withering bodies, and examined the feathers and shaft of the arrow. The feathers wore a dark blue, striped with black. The shaft was straighter than anything ever made by a mortal. It was marked in silver runes and the shaft itself was ebony. Jaken pulled the arrow from the man's eye and began examining the arrowhead. It wasn't made from stone but a gem that was much harder and it had an amazing color that could only be rivaled by pure clean fire. The gem was the color of liquid fire, fierce and harsh. "She's still upset." Jaken got up and left his men to die the gruesome death they could not escape.

* * *

The dark shapes swiftly killed any remaining soldiers. The elves recovered as many usable items as possible, leaving their arrows in place as reminders that they were not to be angered. A female elf gazed at the slaughter and let her silver tears blend with the blood that lay at her feet. "What happened to you Kikyo?" The elf then returned to her endless duty.

* * *

"Lord Inu, I have come with news." Golden orbs turned to the imp. "Kikyo ordered her troops to kill off any of our men that they could. And they attacked a mountain village." "Which one?" "Tokitijan." The half youkai rose from his seat and calmly walked away. Jaken watched with such remorse that accompanies the loss of someone you love. "She's dead."

* * *

"Kagome, where have you been?" "Umm...walking?" Rin let out a frustrated sigh. "Well Kikyo called upon you! You had best hurry before she sends the executioner." Kagome sucked in a breath, Kikyo wouldn't kill her own cousin, would she? "Yeah, where am I supposed to go?" Rin shrugged and pointed to the door, "She sent an escort." Kagome nodded and started a brisk pace towards the door. "Good afternoon, Lady Kagome." The afore mentioned mentally sighed. "Hi Miroku. Are you my escort?" The holy man smiled.

* * *

As they traveled through the fortification, Kagome saw many humans walking amongst her kindred. "We are here." "The barracks?" A grim expression spread across the elf's handsome features. "Kikyo demands that any elf able is to join the SPRITE forces." "So I'm able then." "You are trained with a sword, bow and arrows, and are in extraordinary physical shape." "So is any elf here! I'm a servant, why me?" Miroku looked away, "Because you also have spiritual abilities." She wants me to kill Shesshoumaru for her. She truly has changed for the worse. Kagome swung her head down and trotted into the barracks.

* * *

Inuyasha ran through the forest willing himself to go faster. That bitch Kikyo is gonna be every where if she laid a finger on my mother. The hanyou continued towards the mountain village, growling and clawing the whole way.

* * *

How do you like it so far? I like it just fine. I suggest you do the same. MHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Crimson Fire

I fixed some mistakes. If you see some plz inform the chicken master.

* * *

The huts were ablaze with a fire that reflected the crimson that stained the earth. Innocent villagers' bodies littered the ground. Even the animals had been killed. And all of the bodies had black arrows with blue feathers protruding from them.  
Inuyasha searched for his mothers scent. He quickly found it in the only hut left somewhat unharmed. Though no matter how he searched he couldn't find her, or her body. "Dammit, I'll rip Kikyo to shreds." With that he settled in a tree to rest before going to murder Kikyo, the leader of the elves.

* * *

Kagome snuck from her quarters the night after the village genocide. As she came upon the village she began her hard task of burying the dead.

* * *

Inuyasha was woken from his slumber by a haunting song. He sniffed the air experimentally and realized that the bodies' stench was gone. As he jumped down he saw that there was a new cemetery with an impossible amount of graves. And standing at the center was a lone figure where the music seemed to be coming from. As he came closer he was sure she had noticed him. When he came a few feet behind her she stopped her song and turned around. "Kikyo?!" The elf had a sad smile on her lips, she crossed the distance between them and kissed Inuyasha full on the lips just as a beam of moonlight shone on her beautiful face. As soon as she withdrew she simply stated, "I'm not Kikyo." Then ran off towards the elfin kingdom, leaving a stunned hanyou in her wake. Who was that? As he turned Inuyasha unconsciously licked his lips tasting what she left.

* * *

"Have you given up on me? Your children need you." The youkai sighed, "I must settle this matter with the elf." "And leaving me for an elf!" The cat youkai looked away, avoiding the golden spheres that had entranced her so during her time of vulnerability. A warm claw tilted her chin so that she was looking into its masters eyes. "I chose you as my mate. I had pups with you. I vow that I will not leave you or the children of my free will. Do you understand?" The demon nodded, mentally clawing herself for being so obedient. At least he's a loyal puppy.

* * *

Kikyo eagerly headed towards the barracks, looking forward to what she would find there. Finally the reason to get rid of her. MHA HAHAHA... It was a few hours after the genocide at the mountain village and the sun was about to rise in an hour or so. As Kikyo opened the door leading to Kagome's quarters she noticed a strange aura surrounding the hallway. She stealthily crept towards the place where the aura was coming from. Kikyo noted that this was where Kagome was to be sleeping. She inwardly laughed; the girl would be killed whether she was there or not. When Kikyo opened the door she swiftly drew her sword, the Ritensu. What she saw surprised her more than if Jaken had been laying there. Because there was Kagome, sleeping soundly on her cot. And the foreign aura was coming from her hands and mouth.

* * *

Jaken continued his merry little jig, not paying attention to his silent audience. "Ugh," a frustrated sigh could be heard coming from a nearby tree. Jaken had already noticed his visitor, but had ignored him as best as possible. But he couldn't stand the constant sighs any longer. "What is it, Master Inu?" Inuyasha dropped from the tree with the best scowl he could manage. "What were you doing, Jaken?" "Ancient dance, what have you been doing?" A faint blush colored the hanyou's cheeks as he reminisced about the earlier events of the night. A smirk graced General Jaken's features. "Had some fun last night, Master Inu?" "Feh," but Inuyasha's face grew a deeper shade of red. The imp nodded and went onwards with his jig. Though Inuyasha had a sneaking suspicion that the toad hadn't finished making jabs at him. I hate toads.

* * *

"Today you will continue your battle training, and begin learning advanced skills of sword combat. Does anyone wish to speak?" Kageroumaru glared at the assembled line of elves. His gaze lingered on one particular female. "What about you?" Kagome didn't cringe under the trainers' harsh gaze but met it with her own. "No, sir." As Kageroumaru was about to speak a human messenger came running. The human quickly bowed to the trainer and began to relay his message, "Sir Kageroumaru, there is a whole battalion of demons approaching from the west! Kikyo demands that you and as many of your troops go and defend the palace." The elf grimaced and turned to his troops, "Nothing better than learning from experience." He stood in front of Kagome and sneered, "Isn't that right?"

* * *

I had fun tonight. I truly did. Come back tomorrow now ya hear?  
  
SPAZZTIC BUTT CHICKENS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. When From The Tree Flows Blood

Sooo...I fixed some mistakes and am now running sugar free. At least for now. Would anyone like to see a picture of my chicken? Or a duck? Or my brother's puppy? Or the family dog? Or a cat? Or that cat's son? Then you must REVIEW... Have a nice day.

* * *

The small group pulled on their full quivers and sheathed swords as they raced to get to the west side of the palace. Kageroumaru was busy gathering any and all other trained elves in the palace. Kagome, however, stood to the side of the chaos and silently waited. When the troops were all outfitted and had gone to the training field she pulled out her sword and sheath. The sheath was midnight black with a few crimson runes dancing on the surface. The runes were verses from ancient healing rituals that would protect her. Kagome traced the runes with her fingers and recited the verses. Instantly a wave of scarlet washed over the scabbard and the runes glowed. As the sheath returned to its original colors, Kagome hastily concealed her sword and ran out.

* * *

Kageroumaru was getting increasingly nervous. There had been no sign of the battalion of demons. Some of the front line humans had become agitated and refused to speak. The question that was scurrying through all elven minds was, Is it a hoax?

* * *

The youkai were sharing a large jug of sake that they had stolen from one of the human villages. "Hey Kouga, when are we gonna go kick that elfin ass?!" this had been said by a blind drunk demon. The wolf demon got to his feet and staggered to the demon that had spoken. "Are you ta-talkin' to me, Turdface?" "Yeah, I-"hiccup "am." The demons began to growl at each other and showing their canines. "Stop it! If you fight each other now you won't be able to run from the elves later." The growling was suddenly directed towards the child youkai. "AHH!! Someone help me!" The screams of the fox demon could be heard even by Jaken who had currently been meditating on his inflatable lily pad.

* * *

MHA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD 


	4. Eternal Slumber

I just realized that this was my most popular story and decided to continue it some more, it'll be hard though cause I'm supposedly writing another fic for my "friend"... I did add more to this chapter and changed the break things, cuz the faces were too confusing. And fixed some mistakes, and found out that I called Kagome an imp in there once. SPAZZTIC BUTT CHICKENS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

A lone demon strode across the open plain, shrouded by a warm dry mist. The mist was making the demon increasingly thirstier and he began slowing a bit. Soon he had to rest and wipe the sweat from his face with his tail. Better get out of here. And a light purple mist formed around booted feet and lifted the figure up then soared away into the distance.

* * *

The elfin trainer turned towards his troops and started berating them for laziness. "At attention you lazy pigs, you should be ready for any situation. The enemy might be behind any rock, tree or even person. And if you slack off now you won't be getting any supper or breakfast and I'll make sure you'll be training all night!" The soldiers tried to look as organized as they could so they could eat soon. A small human girl ran up and whispered something to Kageroumaru. He quickly dismissed the little one and addressed his troops again. "Weapons at ready! We are going out and finding that enemy, twenty of you will remain here to guard the place." The elf pointed to twenty some troops, "The rest of you follow me, and no slacking, making loud noises or complaining. MARCH!"

* * *

As Kagome marched with the others she desperately wished she could just have stayed the bed-maker and fire-builder. A sigh escaped the female's lips and Kageroumaru unluckily heard. He turned sharply on his heel and glared coldly at the elf. Oh, how lucky for me.

* * *

A bungled heap of reddish brown fur lay in the bottom of an empty barrel. The groan it produced was made louder by the largeness of the barrel. A demon threw a bowl at the barrel then rolled over in his sleep. The only demon not sleeping off their hangover was a seated female wolf/fox demon. She was listening to the sound of approaching foot steps. She reached over to shake Kouga awake. At her touch he began to mumble about not wanting to lose his children privileges. The female sighed and pinched the wolf demon as hard as she could. "OW!!" Kouga stood rubbing his offended arm and then he started to lick it. "Kouga, I think the elves are coming to find us." The demon responded by making loud sucking noises on his arm. "Are you listening, or should I take away your 'children privileges'?" Terrified eyes looked up and the male snapped to attention. "Should we run or fight, Kouga?" A smirk grew, "We'll hide and let the elves pass us. Then we'll go back to their base and attack." "What about the hundreds of elves that are armed in their base? Do you think the elves are going to just let us take over their home?" Kouga shrugged, "We could always fight." Sango shook her head and pinched the wolf, "Make up your mind or I'll make it easier for you to choose whether or not to have children."  
Muffled laughter could be heard coming from the forgotten kitsune on the bottom of the barrel.

* * *

Inuyasha continued pacing in his lavish room. The walls painted deep emerald velvet, with a tiny pattern engraved at the bottoms of the walls. Small figures dancing with detailed expressions. The floor covered in dark, polished wooden floors. Tall windows placed side-by-side overlooked the valleys and forests of the land. The windows covered by heavy maroon drapes, tied back by golden cords. And yet, the agitated lord couldn't enjoy any of it. He had just heard of the demon renegades attacking the elves' palace. Kikyo would immediately suspect him of sending out those demons and would go out destroying more villages. "I have to do something. Those demons are too proud to listen to me and too stupid to realize what they're doing to the rest of the people living in the land." "You're finally thinking like a demon lord," said Jaken who had popped up from behind Inuyasha. "When did you come back?" "Now all we have to do is head off the demons with our own battalion and force them back against the northern cliffs." "Ya, but all we got is humans. We'd need three times as many humans to just stand a chance against those wolf demons." The imp waved his hands and shook his head, "Not if we send out the paradise unit. The wolves are terrified of them. The elves haven't seen them yet, so they will be on their toes but they won't try to attack a possible ally." Inuyasha thought it over and quickly decided it was the best chance they had. "Make sure some members of the unit bring back a few demons."

* * *

Sure it's only a bit longer but it's a start and I will hopefully have the next chapter up in a few days. Can ya guess what the paradise unit is yet? 


	5. Angels From Paradise

Here you all go. A brand new chapter with brand new stuff. It's really late in the coming but hopefully it's worth it. Now have fun you all, ya hear?

* * *

There was only the echoes of water dripping from somewhere within the cave and the ravenous chewing of the paradise unit. They had preferred this web of caves to the small rooms they had once been confined to. The old lords had been afraid of the unit running away, so kept them where they could be seen. But the new lord, Inuyasha, had given them an offer they could not and would not resist. He promised them that the remains of the opposing army when fighting. That meant elfin bodies, the meat they could not touch before. This deal made the unit more loyal to the Etishewa royal family than ever before.

* * *

"You called, General." Jaken nodded, "Send out the paradise unit and tell five of them to bring back one demon each. They will eat later. Make the orders clear." The human hesitated then walked out of the circular conference room hurriedly. The human had to take a horse to get to the caves, which resided on the cliffs of a nearby mountain. Once he came to an entrance to a cave he blew on a tiny horn. All that came out of the horn was a small squeak and some dust. "Is it broken?" Suddenly a flapping sound could be heard and the darkness in the cave grew darker still. The heads of the paradise unit leader appeared, her giant wings folding against her thick body. "Yesss?" The human mentally shuddered, wondering how a royal family got involved with such disgusting beasts. "Lord Inuyasha, requests your assistance." "Tell me what to do."

* * *

Kagome tried to rub some feeling back into her legs, Maybe it's best that I can't feel anything in my legs. This way they can't hurt. The elf groaned, those thoughts weren't comforting. Kageroumaru came running up beside Kagome. He offered her his arm. "You can stop running now." Kagome was shocked; the trainer had never shown her any compassion. Did he think she would tell Kikyo if he trained her too hard? He gently smiled at her, "Do you need water?" He reached into the pack a male elf was carrying. Dug around for a few seconds, finally pulling out a canteen of water and a kiwi fruit. He offered both to Kagome, "Please, take them." "Um, okay." She reached for the items, taking a bite out of the fuzzy fruit, skin and all. Then took a small sip of the cold refreshing liquid. Kageroumaru then reached for the kiwi and placed his mouth over the place where Kagome had taken a bite. Looking at Kagome for a hint. Kagome was trying to hide her disgusted expression, nearly gagging at what the trainer seemed to be telling her. He handed the fruit back to her, fully expecting Kagome to take another bite out of it. Oh no, what do I do? If I don't take it he'll work me and everyone twice as hard. But if I do then I have to put my mouth in the same place and he would think that I have feelings for him. Ewwwwww. Making a quick decision Kagome took the innocent fruit and began to put her mouth on it when the demon group came running into them. With what looked like a large group of giant smiling birds with blue human torso's attached following the demons. One wolf screamed as he was picked up, "Help, Kouga!" A wolf demon by Kagome swore under his breath before shouting to his tribe. "Damn, Inuyasha sent the birds of paradise. Everyone, run to the mountains and hide!" He tried to attack a bird carrying away a female demon and a child demon, "Sango, Shippo!" A bird heard the call and swooped down towards the wolf. The demon looked around and grabbed Kagome, thrusting her into the grip of the bird. Should I be scared? It's better than being with Kageroumaru; at least in this situation I can solve it by using my weapons. So the elf and five demons were carried away to the palace of the royal family, Etishewa.

* * *

Inuyasha was pacing yet again. He was agitated because he could just feel that something was going to go wrong with the paradise unit. Most servants knew to stay clear of their master when he was like this. But one human servant chose this time to pamper Inuyasha. "Master Yasha would you like a hot bath? They sooth your body and mind." Inuyasha just waved his hand and growled. Hojo took it as a yes. "While you're waiting, shall I fetch your tea?" Inuyasha growled louder. But again the dense Hojo took it as a yes. "While you're-" "GET OUT!" Hojo smiled, bowed and backed out of the room, "As you wish, my lord." Inuyasha shook his head and decided to go see Kaede to see if she sensed the same thing as him.

* * *

"What are they gonna do with us, Sango?" Sango looked at the young kitsune, "I will protect you, Shippo. Don't worry." Now that his fear was somewhat quenched, Shippo took the time to gaze at the empty land. He became bored with the high view and looked to see which members of the tribe were also taken. Tinsiku, Mauru, Jijo and... "An elf?" Sango had already noticed the elf. The elf didn't seem worried or frightened at all. In fact, she looked rather relieved. She must have arranged this so she could get closer to the lord. What a foul creature, to be an elf.

* * *

Kagome had also noticed the other demons, three male wolves, a female and a child demon. The little kid kept staring at her, not in the way a demon looks at an elf, but in the way a child looks at an animal they've never seen. Kagome waved at the little guy and gave him a warm smile. The female demon holding him turned him away from the elf, scowling. The other demons also having that expression. This is just like home.

* * *

"Mistress, your cousin has been taken away by a mysterious group of giant birds." Kikyo didn't move, didn't speak and didn't change her facial expression. The messenger became increasingly uneasy. And started to twitch. Kikyo kept up her emotionless façade. Finally the messenger broke down and ran out of the building and leapt into one of the palace's wells. "Another messenger scared away. Why do I enjoy this so much?" The elf sighed to herself, got up and shifted her layers of skirts so she could walk. "Oh well."

* * *

I think this is the longest chapter yet...but I'm not sure. In the words of Kikyo, Oh well. Have I told you yet of who Kikyo wants revenge on? 


	6. Words of Fire

AN:Fuck off Fanfiction-dot-net! All I try to do is get this formatting to work but nooooooo...sry ur gonna have to figure out when they're thinking and its gonna be in a big chunk cuz this crap's not ? go look at where the good version is mediaminer-dot-org...peice of salty crap...   
  
A rough giant of a human shoved in the demons and elf, "Shuddup, ya li'l freak," he said glaring at the sniveling Shippo.  
The older demons started growling and one even tried to run at the guard.  
"Git away from me, ya filthy animal." And the heavy oaken door was slammed on the demon's nose, leaving an obvious imprint.   
The other wolf demons glared at the guard's sneering face that was poked through a small slit in the door.   
"Not very polite are they?" The demons turned their cold glares to the elf sitting in the corner. Kagome sweat dropped and focused her attention on a loose piece of ebony hair.   
Never knew I was this hated, maybe I should just throw myself at the mercy of the lord. Better than being stuck in this place with these demons. Too bad I can't get near that little demon kid, he's too cute!   
Kagome giggled slightly as the afore mentioned demon began to do somersaults and cartwheels, and fell each time onto his butt.   
Again the female demon snatched the kid, turned him away from Kagome and sent a death glare her way. Kagome was getting tired of these actions and decided to play an old elfin game taught to her by none other than Kikyo.  
It involved making a few rocks hover in the air using only her energy. The object of the game was to get the most rocks hovering before you got tired. This was a good learning tool for children and fun too.   
When Kagome had played with Kikyo she'd always get tired first or Kikyo was faster at getting rocks. But as the elfin beauty played in the rather dark and musty cell she ran out of rocks before she got even a bit tired.   
So much for a distraction.   
There were still rocks over by the demons but if she tried to get them to her then the demons would probably get angry and try and kill her. In fact the female was purposely holding on to a handful of rocks just in case.   
Shippo looked from his favorite demon friend, then to the pretty elf. He shook his head and grabbed a rock from the ground, ran to the elf and offered her the rock before any of the demons could stop him.   
Kagome looked down at the boy then concentrated on the rock in his hand, making it do a few fancy moves before letting it hover. "Thanks...um..."   
The boy put out his hand, "My name's Shippo. I'm a fox demon. You're an elf, huh? You don't look evil..." he poked her arm, "You don't act evil."   
He turned to the shocked demons who were stiff and tensed, "I guess you were wrong, Sango. She's not evil and she's not ugly either. She looks as pretty as you."   
Kagome smiled, after gently laying down the hovering rocks, she reached out to take the kid's hand, "My name is Kagome. Nice to meet you, Shippo."   
Sango couldn't take it anymore and leapt across the room, gathered Shippo in her arms, growled at Kagome and nearly ran back to the safety of the other tribe members.   
"Stay away from him, you dirty devil spawn!"   
"You disgusting whore!"   
"Repulsive child murderer!"   
The last comment by one of the male's set Kagome's blood on fire. She rose to her feet and advanced on the insulting demons. Her energy flared dark around her; the cell seemed to hum with it.   
"You want to see devil spawn? Look at yourselves! Insulting me when I did nothing, you're lucky I'm not like Kikyo. Or else I would have killed you the moment I saw your flea ridden carcasses. Now would you like to say that again?" Kagome's voice dangerously low and with an edge of malice in it.   
Sango stood and spat at the elf's face, "Don't you dare insult us, especially after what your kind did. Soon your remains will be scattered across the fields and we gorge on the meat that is roasted over the fires that use your blood for fuel."   
The elf's eyes turned dark and she pointed at Shippo, "Will he gorge on that meat? Will he be exposed to that kind of lunacy and devastation? Elf's have children too; will you burn their infant bodies?"   
Sango became uneasy for a minute, thinking over this statement.   
One of the other demons stood and answered that question. "We will use them for our needs, they will be slaves." He smirked to himself, satisfied with that answer.   
Kagome turned away calmly, seemingly deflated.   
"There's no hope left in this world."   
She sank to the floor with her head in her arms. Her shoulders shook lightly, soon growing still. Shippo looked up at the demon who had said those words, then to the small figure. "I'm not helping you." He scampered to the elf and crawled into her lap, she didn't stir.   
Sango stopped a demon from ripping the elf to shreds, to get to Shippo. "He's not in danger," she twisted to the demon, "Mauru, you are an idiot. You just insulted our tribe. What made you say that about their children becoming our slaves?"   
He shrugged a semi guilty look in his eyes, a blush on his cheeks.   
The slap from the cell could be heard from where Jaken stood waiting the details of what demons were captured.  
  
Stupid bat, getting sick when she could finally be of some use.   
Inuyasha stomped down the heavily decorated corridor, his hair put in a high pony tail to keep it out of his mouth. This had been becoming more frequent when he was yelling at something, then he looked like an idiot and he'd been hearing snickers behind his back the last week.   
He was dressed loosely, in only his red fire rat hakama and his white kimono.   
A woman servant stepped in front of him, her brown hair held in an elegant bun. "Master Yasha, General Jaken has an urgent message for you. He told me to repeat to you that it could mean the fate of the kingdom."   
He stared at the servant, and then landed a hard blow on the back of her head. "No sense for her to spread rumors."  
  
The giant door was thrown open and a gust of food scented air blew in. Inuyasha hot on its heels. He nodded at a few lower class generals and took his seat at the head of a table.   
"What is it Jaken?"   
The said imp looked directly at the hanyou, "The five demons were carried here. Three males, a female and a child. Before you ask, we didn't get Kouga. But who we have instead of him is more valuable than Kouga could ever be."   
Inuyasha tapped his nails impatiently on the wood. Distracted by a fly that seemed to be out to get him.   
A general spoke out, "So who'd we get, General Jaken?"   
Jaken cleared his throat, glanced toward Inuyasha nervously and, "We got an elf."   
A dozen questions began pouring out of the few generals. Inuyasha was strangely quiet, staring at Jaken as if trying to figure out what the imp said.   
"What?" his voice a low growl.   
Jaken cleared his throat again and shook his head, "She isn't dressed richly, most likely a servant of some kind. I gave the order to send her up for interrogation."   
The hanyou nearly jumped out of his chair and ran out the door, a few minutes later he popped his head back in, "Where will the questioning be?"   
"This room in half an hour, Master Inu." Inuyasha bobbed his head and ran towards the baths. Might as well not be considered a filthy animal.  
  
Kagome woke up to someone hauling her to her feet. Shippo falling off her lap in the process, the demons watching in silence.  
"Where-."   
A stern hand covered her mouth, smelling like rotten fish and wine. If she hadn't been so drowsy Kagome would have been disgusted. Another hand was placed on her arm and was pulling her out the door and down a narrow hallway.   
Her vision was still blurry from sleep but she could tell that this was a different guard than yesterday, or whenever she had last been awake.   
This guard was small and less hairy, actually he looked rather bald. And green?   
I must be dreaming.   
They soon emerged from the dark hallway and Kagome was thrust into the dim lamplight outside. She squinted her eyes while trying to recognize where she was.   
The hand over her mouth was removed so it could grab a servant. "Make sure that Master Yasha is ready. He should be in his room."   
The servant acknowledged the man with a nod of the head and walked away.  
"Where?" Her voice sounded distant and strange, "Am I dreaming?"   
The man looked at her and broke out in laughter. "I'm sure this is anything but a dream. But please keep yourself quiet until we reach the room. I'll have to ask you a few questions." "Mmhmm..."  
  
Inuyasha had just finished pulling his hair back with a silver ribbon that was near invisible in his hair. He wore a floor length purple kimono. It was decorated with a crimson full moon over his chest and the faint outline of a new moon on his back. The bottom half was covered in a dark blue shimmering lake. The sleeves billowed out elegantly. The obi was a slightly darker purple than the kimono and the bow was small enough to not get in the way but large enough to get some attention. Inuyasha also wore feet tight black boots. This was one of his more elegant and showy kimonos.   
A knock was heard on the door of his bedroom.   
"Alright!"   
He straightened the kimono brushed his bangs and slipped the Tetsusaiga through the obi. Taking one last look at himself in the mirror he stormed down to the conference room.   
If that toad says anything...grrr...  
As he walked in Jaken looked up expectantly, "You really must want to look pretty. Eh, Master Inu?" The imp smiled, "I thought you already were involved."   
Inuyasha's eye twitched, his hand turned to a fist, but he surprisingly stayed calm. "I'd rather that I'm not thought of as an animal like most demons. Where is the elf?"   
Jaken pointed to a figure laying on a futon nearby, "Shhhh!"   
The hanyou rolled his eyes and went to sit in his usual chair, "Do you know anything about her yet?"   
"Just that she got through to the demon child. They were sleeping in the cell, him on her lap. It was quite cute. And the other demons seemed to avoid her like they were ashamed."   
Inuyasha's golden eyes were suddenly filled with curiosity, "Did the guard hear anything from outside?"  
Jaken rubbed his chin in thought before shaking his head, "Never bothered to ask."  
Again the hanyou rolled his eyes, "Well get him up here!"  
The general backed out of the room, shut the door quietly, told a servant to get the guard who had watched the demons the night before, and then stayed by the door and waited for the fun to begin.   
Come on, wake up. Wake up...   
A yawn could be heard from inside.  
  
Kagome stretched her arms out to the sides, yawning. She blinked her eyes until she could see clearly. Turning on the futon she saw a long table in the middle of a strange room, a few chairs spaced out next to it. And there seemed to be someone sitting in one of the chairs.   
Must be the guy who brought me here.  
She slowly swung her long legs over the side and...nearly fell. Her legs were wobbly and felt flimsy.   
She decided to call the boy over for help. "Hello! Can you help me?"   
He went stiff in the chair, his eyes frozen in place, looking at her face. It made the elf feel awkward and she tried to get him to pay attention, "Can you help me up?"   
Inuyasha got up and cautiously walked to the elf. It can't be her can it? He reached out a clawed hand to her; she gratefully took it and hoisted herself up. She let go of his hand but he was too shocked to move.   
She had on a skirt that nearly reached her knees; it was dark brown and had fringes at the bottom. At the top, it curved downward at the front then upward at the back where it connected with the dark brown shirt. The shirt also had fringes at the bottom, and it curved upward at the front and downward at the back where it connected with the skirt. It had a shallow v- neck and no sleeves. She had one arm length glove over her left hand; it was tied just below her shoulder with a dark green string that matched the green of the glove. The string went in and out of hoops that were cut in the glove. About an inch below her knees were like sleeves for her legs. They flowed out around her ankles and were a dark green like her glove. The leg sleeves were unattached to the skirt but were held up with permanently tied strings. And her feet were bare.  
Her face was what caught Inuyasha's eyes; it was the elf who had kissed him on the night of the village burning. He vividly remembered the fudge brown eyes and the small lips. Her hair was even the same as it had been then, pulled into high braid.   
"Umm, is there something wrong?"   
Inuyasha had been staring at her in a kind of serious amazement; it had been increasingly freaking Kagome out.   
Finally breaking out of his trance a bit he led her to a chair set aside from the table, shaking his head. Once Kagome was seated Inuyasha turned on her and began to hammer her with questions, the kiss somewhat forgotten.   
"Why was Tokitijan attacked?"   
"I don't know too much, Kikyo hardly talks to me."   
"What's your connection with Kikyo? Are you a servant?"   
The elf fidgeted her hands, "I am a servant."   
Inuyasha leaned closer to the girl, trying to catch a hint if she remembered him, "What's your connection with Kikyo?"   
Kagome slid back in her chair a bit, "We're...related."   
Golden eyes widened and his mouth hung open carelessly, "How?"   
Kagome looked around the room, rubbed her hands together and bit her lip before she answered, "Our fathers were brothers."   
Jaken, listening intently on the other side of the door, gasped silently.   
Inuyasha was shocked enough to forget all about the kiss, "Oh crap."  
  
"Yes I'd like to buy a few loaves of that kind."   
A plump village man hurried to the little hut behind him to retrieve some loaves of bread. The demon waited patiently tapping his foot to a melody in his head.   
Oi oi oi oi oi oi-ay   
I am Tarzan from jungle, you can be my friend,   
Oi oi oi oi oi oi-ay   
I am Jane and I love to ride an elephant...   
Soon the village man came back to find his customer humming some strange tune. But it was catching. He handed the demon the loaves and took the money.   
The demon flew away on the purple mist around his feet while humming the tune some more.   
I'm almost to that elf's kingdom. I should stop to check on little brother first, I can just imagine his face when he sees me...Ahh...  
  
Kagome had been shown to her room so that Inuyasha and his generals could talk about her being there. She'd been given the room so that she could at least say that she wasn't treated badly.   
Kagome gazed at her immense room; it was a light blue with an overly stuffed bed that had light green covers. It had floor to ceiling windows with two glass doors leading to a quaint balcony covered in flowering vines. There were white-cream drapes made of a light material and tied back with buttercup yellow ribbons. The carpet was the same kind of buttercup yellow as the ties, and was pleasant on the feet.   
"Wow..." the word coming out faint and breathed out.   
A servant came in and busied himself with making sure everything was in order, finally he turned to Kagome and bowed his head respectfully. "Is there something you wish, ladyship?"   
Unused to the formality and title she shook her head, then as the servant was leaving called out, "Actually, is there somewhere I can eat?"   
"Shall I bring it to you, ladyship?"   
"Umm, can I get it?"   
The servant stood poised while he thought about it, "If that is what you wish, ladyship. Then I will take you to the kitchens."   
Yea!   
"I'll show myself down." The servant started to protest but Kagome cut him off, "I have been there before," the lie came out sounding earnest and the servant left to take care of other things. "But first," The elf ran to the bed and leaped onto it, she laughed happily while Inuyasha's council was being held.  
  
Inuyasha furrowed his brow in frustration and tried to think of what to do about the elf. He wasn't about to let her get away, not until he found out more about her. But if she stayed then Kikyo might use it as an excuse to attack the kingdom directly. More than one general thought that letting the girl go was the safest way out of the mess, Inuyasha had objected a little too fast and seemed suspicious.   
Jaken had quickly agreed with Inuyasha's objection, "If the elf stays then she could be an important bargaining tool and Kikyo would have a harder time trying to get the force to attack the place where Kagome was. And she could prove fruitful for knowledge of the elves."   
Inuyasha nodded his agreement and the matter was settled, no opinions asked of the other generals. Jaken was the only general he listened to, he didn't even know the names of the other generals. He had let Jaken pick them out.   
The hanyou rubbed his eyes and looked out to see dawn's light piercing the cold gray clouds. Morning already?   
Once the others had left Jaken turned to Inuyasha, stared at him and an idea came. "Was that the elf you were talking about in your sleep? The one who kissed you?"   
Inuyasha's eye twitched and his fisted hand slammed on the imp's bald head, "Feh."   
Jaken's eyes bugged out and his tongue stuck out, "Guess so..."   
Inuyasha left the unconscious general on the floor, so he could check in on the elf and maybe ask some questions.   
I don't even know her name. Well, that's the first thing to find out.  
  
Confused? Clothes and etc. can be made clearer later. I think this is fairly long...There you go anyone who hates Jaken, not that I do. Wondering if Kagome knows who Inu is? Wondering who the heck the demon that was humming the song was? I think it's pretty obvious by now. But his identity will be revealed in a coming up chapter, I hope. 


	7. Of Virgin Blood And Flesh

Hallo, I am the all knowing author of this wonderful little fic. I hope that I haven't totally disgusted you yet with not uploading since...July 30. My computer had issues and so did my bro so he deleted ALL my files, including the next chappie of this.

And another reason is because I have been working a lot more on my other story, My Father, The Outlaw. Which is somewhat harder to write then this because of it being told in first person. And First Name Last, Last Name First has been taking up a bit of time too...

So if you're reading this you're either really forgiving,_ or_ reading this a long time after this update and have no idea what I'm talking about,_ or_ really love this story _or_ want to read this then flame to your heart's desire...- Whatever makes you wanna have one.

And by the way Word got deleted too and now I have to type this on WordPerfect. I'm not sure if or will accept WordPerfect. But I can try...

* * *

Kagome peeked out of her bedroom door before venturing down the deserted hallway.

_Strange, it seems like no one lives here. There are hardly any servants or other residents in the hallways._

Having made sure there was no one outside, the elf turned and pulled the heavy door shut. She let her hair down and used it to partly hide her face. Then she shook out an old, musty cape that had been hidden in a corner of a small chest of clothes.

The cape looked as if could have, once, been a shade of purple, but it had long since turned a dark brown. The material had the texture of velvet but it appeared to be leather on the outside.

Kagome quickly threw it around her bare shoulders and started her wanderings in the foreign castle. She stepped lightly on the floors and tried to attract the least attention. Not that there was anyone that could give her attention.

_This place probably has a bunch of secret spots that no one knows about. Maybe I should look around more before I head to the kitchen..._

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha had quickly abandoned his formal kimono for his usual red one. His hair was pulled back with a simple white string. He was stomping towards the elf's room at the moment.

"Master Yasha."

A young messenger had stuck their head out from behind a corner. She kept her hair away from her face and wore a short light red dress. Unlike most of the castle's servants, this girl held a fiery defiance in her eyes towards the half demon.

"Master Yasha. A strange cloud has been spotted to the east. General Hunwort sent me to fetch you."

_Fetch!_

"A cloud? Feh, tell him he can _fetch_ some of his people to investigate."

The girl bowed briefly before running away. Inuyasha watched the girl until she was out of his sight before he ran towards the nearest window.

He clawed open the window, stuck out his head and scented the air. After a few moments of sniffing and twitching his nose caught the dreaded smell.

"No. It can't be him."

The hanyou backed away from the window, almost stumbling and impaling himself on a candle holder. Then, he made a quick dash at the window and sailed through.

* * *

Kagome looked up from the small hall window. She craned her neck to see the sky above her.

There, sailing between the ominously billowing clouds in the east and the blank endless blue sky in the west, silhouetted against the shining orbs of the twin suns was the lord of the castle. His silver hair flowed behind him, coming loose from the string's hold and running like a river of the sky. The crimson of his clothes was faded into black by the glare of the suns while the loose folds beat in the air and made a sound almost like footsteps upon the wind.

Inuyasha's molten gold eyes flashed, shining with the same intensity of the immense giants that rested just behind him, illuminating the world as nothing else did.

The elf's eyes widened, becoming pools of earthy brown in a sea of ivory flesh. Her breaths came quickly as her heart beat faster upon her breast and her gentle mouth fell open. A slow blush descended on the virgin skin.

"Oh wow."

A fast wind came from the east and blew the elf's hair across her face, obscuring her sight. Just as Inuyasha performed a quick session of front flips and landed with a running start.

_Was that really the lord? He looked so..._

"Excuse me, it is not wise to stand looking out of windows like that. You may get something unpleasant thrown in your face."

Kagome turned to find a tall, crooked man with an old yellow scarf tied around his neck, behind her. He was looking down his nose and kept flaring his nostrils.

"Oh, sorry. Thanks for telling-"

The man waved his hand and pointed to a pile of round purple things.

"You can start by peeling the muckers."

Kagome saluted and walked over to the strange vegetables. She picked one up and looked around but found no knife.

"How do I peel these?"

The man flared his nose extra wide and heaved a sigh.

"Do I have to be your nurse maid? Use your magic. After all, the only thing strong enough to cut a mucker is an elf's magic. Those have been sitting there ever since the lord found them growing in the mountains.

"You see, he had one when he was a child and he was in love ever since. But there hasn't been an elf at this castle since the times of Lord Shesshomaru."

Kagome nodded and concentrated on cutting a mucker. It was, indeed, hard.

* * *

The suns shone down on the dark clouds, bravely fighting towards the earth. The clouds, in turn, formed monumental waves that reached farther and farther across the sky. The suns had put up a valiant fight, but they were inclined to leave, now. And let the single moon, Agathon, continue their fight.

Atop this battle of nature we see the demon, once again. He sits with legs folded and chin thrust forward in a demanding pose. His eyes looked down on his former kingdom while his mind looked at a faraway scene.

"DO YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW IT'S YOU!"

The demon woke from his dream and gazed on his beloved brother's tender face.

* * *

"Shesshomaru! Get away from **my** kingdom!"

Inuyasha stood below his brother's clouds. The ones that Shesshomaru used to fly wherever he wanted. A power Inuyasha had not inherited.

Shesshomaru poked his head from behind a clump of clouds, a strange smile lying on his lips.

"Dear little brother, you have been taking good care of your castle. You could be doing better about your appearance, however."

Inuyasha did little to restrain his anger...and his growl. Shesshomaru stood then launched himself toward the ground, landing within a few meters of the hanyou. Inuyasha reached for his sword but withdrew his hand in shock.

_I FORGOT my SWORD!_

"You'd best not even try to fight me, little brother."

* * *

Urg...It seems too short. But I'm temporarily run out and I'd rather have **something** out there than nothing out there.

Please forgive me! I'll be good!


End file.
